A multi-projector system typically involves an array of projectors that each projects onto a projection surface to form a composite projection area on the projection surface. The boundary of the composite projection area is mainly circumscribed by a polygon that is formed by outermost edges of the overlapped projection patterns formed by the multiple projectors. Typically, a large rectangular projection area is identified within this global boundary, and images are projected within the large rectangular projection area.